Dinosaur Who
by Artdirector123
Summary: What if the doctor's regeneration from 9 to 10 went a bit differently. Crackish AU
1. Regeneration

"And before I go," the Doctor said looking at Rose. Tears were in her eyes. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was hunched over. He was regenerating. It had happened before, though it always was a bit different each time. "I just wanted to say, you were fantastic!" he said smiling, "Absolutly fantastic, and you know what?" Rose shook her head no with a sad smile as she held back tears. "So was I." he said with a grin befor bending over backwards as bright golden light spewed from his arm s and head in bright blaze.

The light was so bright, Rose had to shield her eyes. She could feel the blaze grow and she heard a ripping sound. When the light died down, Rose turned to see...a DINOSAUR?! There, right where the Doctor was, was a big yellow pterodactyl. It had a patch of brown hair on it's head and its wings were tan. It had big, brown, intelligence eyes and a goofy smile. It was surrounded by ripped up cloth, with some hanging on odd places on the flying reptile's body. To Rose's horror, most of the cloth, including the leather hanging around the back of the dino's neck, were identifiable as the Doctor's. What had this creature done to him?! Was...was that reptile...the Doctor?!

"Oh hello..." it said. It could speak! It didn't sound like the Doctor though... The pterodactyl's smile faded into a frown of concentration. Rose took a step back. Was it angry? Was it going to attack? "Hmm..." it said, "New teeth...that's wierd. They're tiny too! Now where was I...oh yeah! Barcelona!"

It smiled looking directly at Rose. She flinched a bit when she saw its tiny(in comparison to the rest of its body), dagger like teeth. It frowned and cocked its head when it saw her do so. "Rose, it's me! The Doctor. I said I would change remember? Are you alright?" the apparent Doctor said, "And while we're on the subject, when did you get so small? Or...Blimey I'm tall!" He smiled a bit.

Rose blinked in surprise. It was the Doctor! He turned into a dinosaur! Rose had to take a few moments to let this new information sink in. Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying to get her attention.

"Rose? Rose!" He said, concern on his face.

She looked up at him and took a tentative step forward. "Doctor?" she asked.

He grinned a bit and asked, "Am I ginger?" She smiled a bit and took another step closer. He tried to take a step forward as well, but his stubby legs were too small to hold his entire weight. He yelped (or in this case squawked) as he fell forward, bashing his beak-like muzzle against the grated floor.

Rose leapt back a bit to keep from being crushed. She giggled a bit before leaning down to pat him on the head. "I'm afraid not, but I must say, you do have an impressive set of wings!" she joked, still a bit nervous about what his reaction might be.

Hearing this, his eyebrows raised and he got up quickly, balancing his himself on the knuckles of the small hands on the wrists of his wings, to get a better look at himself. "Well..." he said as he was looking himself over, "this is certainly interesting..."

**This is based on a comic I made when I was board over the summer. I've been knocking around the Idea of writing a Dinosaur who fic for a while. For most of the summer, I was completely obsessed with Dinosaur Who. I might continue this, but only if You guys want to see more of this put out. I'm not asking for a certain number of reviews per chapter or I'll stop making it or something, I just have three other multichapter fics that still aren't finished and will take a while to get finished. But if you guys want to see more of this stuff, I'll find time to write more for you guys. :) If I do continue it will mostly just be drabbles.**

**also, If you guys want to see my other dinosaur who stuff, type www dot dinosaur dash who dot tumblr dot com (links won't show so this is the best I can do)**


	2. Jackie

The TARDIS landed and Rose stepped out. How was she going to explain what happened to the Doctor to her mum? She didn't even understand it! Well, at least she won't have to deal with her until she actually went with the Doctor to her mum's flat. That should at least give her a few hours to-

"ROSE! ROSE!"

Rose groaned. Looks like that plan was shot. She saw her mother and Mickey come running around the corner. Her mum hugged her, and then stepped back with an exstatic look in her eyes. "We heard the TARDIS from all the way down the street! We came running over as soon as we heard it! Oh God, I'm so glad you're ok!" Jackie said pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Mickey was happy to see Rose too, but he was looking around curiously. "Where's the Doctor?" he asked looking at Rose. She bit her lip thinking about how to explain what happened when the Doctor Tumbled out with a squawk and landed with an "Oof". Jackie let go of Rose and she and Mickey took a few steps back with wide eyes. Rose glared at the Doctor and he gave her a sheepish grin. Before he had stumbled out, he was trying to learn how to walk using the knuckles on his wings rather than just his back legs. In hiensight it probably wasn't such a good idea to try to learn on a grated floor.

Rose turned back to her mum and Mickey, who still had shocked looks on their faces. "Now... Mum, Mickey...j-just calm down, I can explain. You see-" she started but was cut off by her mother's scream.

Both her mum and Mickey grabbed some trash can lids from the closest two cans, but used them for different reasons. Mickey used his as a shield in case the dinosaur tried to attack, while Jackie moved Rose out of the way and proceeded to hit the dinosaur Doctor with the lid repeatedly as he tried to get up onto his four limbs.

He yelped and tried to cover his head as he did so, but his tiny hands and thin the membrane of his wings didn't do a very good job of protecting him. "Stay away from Rose! Bad dino! I told that man to look after you and what does he do? He get's a bleeding dinosaur for a pet!" Jackie said, still hitting the dinosaur Doctor.

The Doctor whimpered a bit as she continued, causing Rose to take a stand against this. "Mum stop it! He's not gonna hurt me I swear!" she said trying to pull her mother away from the Doctor.

"Jackie! It's me! It's the Doctor!" he said lifting his beak like mouth and putting his hands in front of his face. Jackie's eyes grew wide and the Doctor smiled sheepishly. Then she proceeded to start hitting the Doctor again.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE SOME KIND OF MONSTER TRYING TO HURT ROSE! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT EATING HER YOU...you...alien...dino...THING!" Jackie yelled at the Doctor as she hit him with the trash can lid.

"OW! WHY WOULD I WANT TO EAT HER?! OW! I'm a pterodactyl! Pterodactyls were piscivorus! OW! They didn't eat land animals and certainly-OW!-not ones as large as-OW!-humans! OW!" the Doctor said trying to calm down the enraged mother.

"Piscivorus?! What the hell does that even mean?! and what do you mean not eating humans? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?! I've seen Jurassic Park! I know what your kind is like!" Jackie said hitting him again.

"MUM! Stop that! That was just a movie! That doesn't mean any of it's actually true!" Rose said as she pried the trash can lid out of her mum's hands. Her mother had calmed down only slightly. "Mickey! Help me out here!" she pleaded to her exboyfriend.

"Wait...does this mean you dumped me for a flippin' dinosaur?" he said giving Rose a questioning look.

The Doctor face palmed. Rose snapped at him, "MICKEY!" giving him a look that said this really wasn't the time for that.

"Everyone just calm down." the doctor said rising to his full height, "Look, I can explain what happened. Normally I don't look like this, or more correctly, I didn't. Time Lords have this way of cheating death called regeneration. When my old body is dying, it burns up and I get a new personality and a new body."

"But why are you a dinosaur?" Jackie said, " You can change your face. Ok, I can accept that, but how did you go from...well whatever you were to flying prehistoric reptile?"

"Well..." he said a bit sheepishly, "When I was regenerating, I wasn't focusing on what I wanted to look like. I was thinking about the adventures I'd take Rose on in my new body. I then started thinking about taking her to prehistoric times, and then to what kind of dinosaurs we'd see...and so I ended up being a-"

"Wait a minute!" Jackie interrupted, "You were going to take her to prehistoric times?! You promised to take care of here!" She glared at him

The Doctor let out an "eep!" before hopping a few steps back. "I never said I would!" he defended, "I only said I was thinking about it!"

"Well I guess now that's the only place you CAN take her." Mickey said.

Everyone turned towards Mickey with confused looks. "What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well he can't exactly wander around London like that, or anytime where humans live. I mean he's a giant flying reptile! I can understand the box not getting noticed, but even a blind person would notice a giant lizard with wings waltzing around. He'd get captured and dissected!" he explained.

"Actually, there's a simple solution for that Mickey." the Doctor said, "A biomorphic regulator should do the trick. Well more like a biomorphic regulator version three. The first version required a living DNA sample and would change you biology completely. Also you'd get stuck in whatever form you were in if it broke or shorted out, and even though I'm comfortable in humanoid form, I think I'm a bit fond of these wings already. Anyways, the third version allows me to physically change into one form, but my DNA would stay the same, and I would just change back if it broke. It's sort of like a perception filter in that sense. It's very interesting tecnology, did you know it originated on the..."

The Doctor rambled on for a few minutes until Rose interrupted him. "Um, Doctor is this going anywhere?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, sorry!" he said snapping out of his train of thought. " Anyways," he said, "it will allow me to appear humanoid and be able to walk around in public with out getting to many stares."

"Ok, we've got that figured out. What now?" Rose asked.

"Well first," the Doctor started, but then, a random person from one of the near by appartment buildings came whistling around the corner with a trash bag in hand to be thrown away in one of the dumpsters in the alley. The man stopped and he dropped his trash bag and stared at them with wide eyes. A few minutes of silence passed before the Doctor waved his hand sheepishly. The man then ran away screaming. The three humans cringed. "First I better get out of plain sight." the Doctor said. The three humans nodded. Rose and the Doctor headed back into the TARDIS to go get a biomorphic regulator before anything else happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**yes I wrote another chapter even though I said I wasn't going to. I felt like writing more. Sorry that the Doctor is kinda abused in this chapter. I promise no timelords were harmed in the making of this chapter. I'm also sorry if any characters are OOC. They probably aren't but I'm paranoid about making characters OOC. Also, a big thank you to RadiantGradient from deviant art who helped me with some of the dialog for this chapter. Also, there's a reference to one of my other stories hidden in here. Find it and you get a cookie. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	3. A Few Lessons in Anatomy

Rose and the Doctor had gone to Poosh to get a biomorphic regulator version 3. They regulator itself was a small metal cylinder made of titanium that had to be implanted near his collarbone. It had a remote programming device, so it didn't have to be removed to have settings changed. The regulator itself was fairly robust. It could survive thousands of degrees of heat and most forms of radiation. If shorted out, it could be back in working condition within a matter hours, without the need of manual maintenance.

The Doctor used a mix of DNA signatures of some of his past incarnations stored in the TARDIS data base to create a new humanoid form for himself. Sadly, this meant he STILL couldn't be ginger. After grumbling about that for a few minutes before finishing up the humanoid form. What he ended up with was a tall, skinny, and pale male humanoid with big brown eyes and spiky brown hair. He had even managed to program the device so that he was wearing an suit and trench coat. That way he wouldn't be walking around naked or accidentally tear up entire wardrobes of clothing when ever he changed back. Rose disagreed with his logic.

*flashback*

"Won't you still feel awkward though? Despite LOOKING like you're wearing clothes, you still don't actually have anything on!" Rose said exasperated. The Doctor was standing in front of her, still in his dino form.

"Hmm...You do have a point. It would be a bit awkward..." the Doctor said contemplating what Rose had said. "Ah! I have a solution to that!" he said sticking a clawed finger in the air as he got an idea. He then bounded off into the TARDIS. He came back about 10 minutes later...with a shirt collar and tie hanging around his neck. "See? Not technically naked anymore." he said pointing to the pieces of fabric hanging around his neck.

Rose gave him an incredulous look. "That's just a tie and shirt collar!" she argued.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, "What suit would be complete without a tie?"

Rose face palmed. "Fine." she said giving up. Then a thought struck her. "Why does the TARDIS even have a detached shirt collar and tie big enough to fit a dinosaur?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it in a thoughtful frown. He opened his mouth to speak again before again shutting it, bringing a clawed finger to his lower jaw in thought. "You know, I'm not really sure..." he finally said.

*end of flashback*

There was one downside to the regulator; it couldn't run 24/7. It needed some time to rest and recharge. This proved evident when the Doctor suddenly turned back into a pterodactyl in the middle of a sword fight with the Sycoraks leader. It did, however give him a few second to gain the upper hand over the surprised alien (which was much needed since it was really hard to wield a sword with giant, wings and relatively tiny hands). Therefore they decided after that to have it automatically turn of when he was inside the TARDIS.

Now they were headed on there way for New New York. The Doctor was pretty excited for their first official adventure in his newest incarnation.

"Rose, you're going to love where we're headed to next!" he said rushing past her to get to the other side of the controls that was just out of reach. In doing so he accidentally bumped into her making her stumble a bit. "The skyline is absolutely beautiful, though not quite like the original." he continued brushing past her accidentally bumping into her again. This time she fell backwards onto her back. "It's actually the 15th New York since the original so..." he babbled on, oblivious to what had happened.

"Doctor!" she said trying and succeeding in getting his attention. He looked up from his work on the controls and stopped his lecture.

"Rose, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked giving her a confused look and extending a wing to help her up.

"You bumped into me and toppled me over." she explained, "I don't know how big you are in terms of flying reptiles, but you aren't exactly as small as you were."

The Doctor gave her a guilty look before saying, "Sorry, I guess I'm still getting used to this!" He gave a sheepish grin and Rose smiled and waved it off. "Anyways, to New New York!" he said as he turned a final knob. At the same time he heard a thwack and a yelp as the TARDIS shook. He looked up to see Rose was stuck in one of the coral arches that surrounded the the control room. She blew a piece of hair out her face. It took him a second to realize what had happened. He let out a nervous laugh before he spoke. "Right..." he said, "giant powerful wings that open up via wrists...really should have thought about that...probably also should have warned you...Sorry!" He gave a nervous grin, but Rose just gave him an annoyed glare. After that, the Doctor had to grab Rose with his beak by the hoodie to save her from her wedge prison. Both of them realised this would take more getting used to than they thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes! Finally got another chapter done! I know this isn't as funny as the last chapter, ****but this was sort of the chapter to get the story mechanics working and all the plot holes filled so the other chapters could mostly be funny ones. Also, fun fact: titanium is one of the few things that can enter the body as a foreign object and fool the immune system into thinking it's part of the body. **

**Anyways, please review! **


	4. Tooth and Claw, School Reunion

The werewolf was banging into the door trying to break it down. Queen Victoria was holding up the cross of her rosary as she backed away from the door. Rose and the Doctor were cranking up the telescope/light chamber as fast as they could. With the next bang the door began to buckle.

"We're running out of time!" Rose despaired, "There's no way we'll have it powered up in time!"

"Just keep cranking!" the Doctor said, "I have a plan!"

With a loud crash, the door cracked in two and was thrown off its hinges. The werewolf tumbled in and shook itself as it got up. It growled and got into a crouching positon, eyeing the queen. Rose shut her eyes tight not wanting to watch. She heard a scream from the queen...but then a dog's yelp? She looked up to see the doctor in his pterodactyl form pinning the struggling werewolf to the ground.

"I said keep cranking!" the Doctor said trying to keep the monster down. Rose did as he said cranking the machine up completely. The Doctor quickly jumped out of the wayas the light beam hit the werewolf. It was enveloped in a orb of bright white light, changing it back to human form.

"Please." the beast turned man said, "Let me go." The doctor nodded to Rose and she cranked the wheel once more causing the werewolf to evaporate into nothing. A few seconds passed before the Doctor and rose shared a smile and embraced laughing...then they realized Queen Victoria was still there. The both turned to look at her. Her mouth was agape.

"M-Monster!" she shouted.

"Run?" Rose offered.

"Yeah…" The Doctor said before they legged it (or should i say winged it) out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey were investigating a school. They snuck in after dark, and the Doctor decided to go in in his pterodactyl form. He didn't want anyone to recognize him as he snuck around the school and become suspicious. Also, who in the right mind would believe someone if they say they saw a dinosaur wandering around the school in the dark? ...Well besides himself.

As he walk though the dark halls, he was happy to find he didn't have to duck too much to get around the school. Why the school had ceilings that high, he'd never know. Unfortunetly, he had ened up going around the school until he ended up back where he began without finding anything.

Then he saw something...it was a person! They certainly weren't Rose or Mickey. He crept around the corner, just in time to see the person slowly back out of the supply closet. It was Sarah Jane! She slowly turned around to see him. When she turned to look at him, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Hello Sarah Jane." he said.

A few seconds pasted when nothing happened. Then she turned back and ran to the closet and shouted "Doctor!"

The Doctor was confused. Then he looked down and mentally face palmed. Oh right. Dinosaur. He quickly strode after her and tried to get the door open. He pushed it open enough to stick his head through. "Sarah, stop! I don't want to-" he started, but was cut off when the door was slammed it on his face. "...AAAAAAAAH!" he shouted in pain, clutching his head, "Why would you do that?!" He stumbled backwards.

Sarah Jane stepped out welding a mop. "What are you? Why are you on earth?" she demanded.

"Sarah it's me, the Doctor!" he said holdin up his hands in defeat.

She stared at him. "No, you can't be!" she said.

"The last thing I said to you before I regenerated into my fourth self, was 'Is that a tear, Sarah Jane'" he said.

Her eyes grew soft. "It is you." she wispered.

"Yeah." he said smiling.

"...and you're a dinosaur?" she said squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Long story..." he said scratching the back of his head. A few minutes passed in awkward silence, then the two burst out laughing. Then they heard a scream before sharing a look and dashing off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Sarah Jane ended up meet up with Rose and standing around a pile of rats that had fallen on Mickey. "Can we get back onto topic here? Why are there dead rats in a school?" Rose said cutting off the Doctor's taunting of Mickey.

"Well obviously," Sarah Jane started, "They use them in biology lessons, they dissect them. Have you not gotten to that bit yet? How old are you?"

"Excuse me, they don't dissect rats anymore. They haven't done that in years." Rose said a bit ticked, "Where are you from, the Dark A-" Rose went silent when she heard the tear of a plastic wrapper. All three humans turned to look at the Doctor who had a rat tail sticking out the side of his mouth. Their jaws dropped and they looked at him in disgust.

"What?" he said swallowing, "I'm hungry."

"And you decided to eat a rat?!" Rose asked incredulously.

"I'm pterodactyl! I got a few other attributes of them along with the body! That includes dietary habits!" he argued.

"You said pterodactyls were piscivorous, that they ate fish!" Rose said.

"Yes, and they did!...but they also ate small land animals..." he said, the last part a bit sheepishly.

"Doctor!" she said in a slightly betrayed and annoyed tone. Sarah and Mickey were standing on the side lines at this point trying not to laugh at what was unfolding before them, Sarah doing better than Mickey.

"What? I couldn't tell your mother that! She would of never let me anywhere near you again!...And most likely have beaten me to a quivering pulp. She'd probably think I meant small in a relative term." he said going to pick up another rat. Rose slapped it out of his hands. "What was that for?" he said in a confused and slightly whiney tone.

"No!" she said, "Not in front of us. It's disgusting! Besides, aren't we supposed to be investigating?" Rose argued.

The Doctor bowed his head. "Right." he said, still a little annoyed and hungry. The three headed off and found out that the teachers were actually giant alien bats. They also came to the conclusion the rats were food for the teachers. The Doctor then start arguing with Rose, that if the bat people were allowed to eat the rats then he should too. The argument ended in Rose's favor, but the compromised and said the Doctor could eat whatever he wanted so long as they didn't have to watch him do so. They also agreed it couldn't be endangered or sentient, but that went without saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Got another chapter done! Yes! I have the day off so I had plenty of time to work on this. Originally this chapter was only going to be for tooth and claw, but I felt like it would have been to short. anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you think! Note: I will not do something for every episode, just ones I think I can work with. I also plan to continue with Martha and Donna.**


	5. The Girl in the Fireplace

It was a cool evening in Paris. Reinette's butler, Freud, had just put on a fire in the fireplace of her room to keep her warm. She was just about to turn in when she heard murmuring coming from the fire. She scooted closer to hear better when she saw a face appear behind the flames. It was no human face though. It had a long beak like mouth and was scaly and yellow. She could see a little bit of a tan and yellow body behind it. It looked like a dragon from the fairytales her mother told her. Her eyes grew wide.

The dragon smiled and said, "hello." She yelped at this and backed away. "Oh no, no! Sorry! Please don't scream, I didn't mean to frighten you!" the dragon said frowning a bit.

"But...you're a dragon...aren't you going to try and eat me?" she asked fearful.

The dragon's eyebrows rose. "What? No! Don't be silly! I don't like to eat people, they don't taste good. And I don't steal princesses either. I'm not that kind of reptile!" he said the last bit with a smile. Renette giggled a bit. "So might I know your name?" he asked.

"Reinette." she responded.

"Reinette! That's a lovely name!" he said, "Renette, can you tell me where we are, and what year it is?"

"Of course! We're in Paris. It's the year of our Lord 1727." she said.

"Ah yes, Paris 1727, thank you. Lovely year by the way, August is rubbish though. Stay indoors then." he said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in my fireplace?" she asked. Why was there a dragon in her fireplace?

The dragon's smile faded. "Ah, yes...well," he said. "I'm a bit cold right now and decided to stop at warm fireplace for a rest. Bit cold for me though, I'll let you enjoy it instead. Have a nice night! Oh and don't tell anyone I was here, ok? I don't want people to start worrying about dragons in their fireplaces. Good night!"

"Ok, Good night." Reinette responded. The dragon's face disappeared from the fire, and she went to bed dreaming of that strange dragon in her fireplace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor got up from his position in front of the fireplace. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go on this mission in his natural form. Thank goodness it was a child on the the other side and not an adult. That situation would have gotten confusing fast. Also thank goodness she was from a time period where they still believed in mythical creatures or he would have been in another tight spot.

"You said this was the 51st century." Mickey said.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the Universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spaceship with a temporal hyperlink." the doctor replied.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." he replied again.

"So on the other side of that "magic door" is 18th century France?" Rose asked.

"Yep, she was even speaking the correct slang too." he confirmed.

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey said confuse.

"That's the TARDIS. It gets in your head and translates languages for you." Rose explained.

"Even French?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. He was looking for a switch on the fireplace. Why have a magic door if you can't pass through? And more importantly, why have a magic door at all if you don't want what's on the other side? "Gotcha!" he said finding it. He lifted it as the wall began to rotate. He had to squeeze a bit close to the fireplace to get through, but he managed.

The room was dark, obviously. He had been speaking to the girl at night. He peered out the the window to see it was snowing. He heard a small yelp and turned to see the girl was awake in her bed. "No, no! It's ok, see? It's just me. It's just the dragon from your fireplace remember?" he said lighting a candle with his sonic. She couldn't see the small device until it was out of sight though. "We were just talking." he said.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months. " Renette said.

The Doctor frowned and walked over to the fireplace. "Hmmm." he said tapping it, "Loose connection. You need to get a man in."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Who are you?"

He was about to answer when he noticed something. The clock was broken. "Ok that's scary." he said.

Reinette was baffled by this. "You're scared of a broken clock?" she said smiling at the thought. A dragon that's afraid of a clock!

"Yeah, just a bit." he said not looking away from the clock, "Because if this one is broken, and it's the only one in the room, then what's that?" Reinettes smile faded as she realized she could still hear ticking. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man." he said walking towards the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Reinette asked, frightened.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" he said looking around the room before walking over towards the girl's bed,"You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He could hear the sound coming from directly below the bed. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." he said before lowering himself until he was level with the floor and could see under the bed.

When he peered under, something grabbed his snout. He let out a muffled noise of surprise and pulled his head back, pulling the robot from under the bed as well. He tore the hand off his muzzle while the robot floundered, trying to get up. Reinette giggled as the robot jerked, but soon it managed to get back up again. It tried to move closer towards the girl but the Doctor gave a growl and it backed off slightly.

"Hold on a sec." the Doctor said placing his hands on either side of the girls head and looking her in the eyes. "You've been scanning her brain!" he said incredolusly, "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" she said fearfully.

The robot's face turned towards her. "Not yet. You are incomplete." it said.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" the Doctor said angrily stepping forward. The robot's hand then interchanged itself with a knife like appendage. It lunged for him, but he dodged. He backed away towards the fireplace and the robot followed.

"Monsieur Dragon, be careful!" Reinette said worriedly.

"No worries. It's justt a nightmare, Reinette. Everyone has nightmares. Even monsters." he said as he backed up against the fireplace. The robot slashed at him again, getting itself stuck I the mantel.

"What do monsters have nightmares of?" Reinette aske.

The Doctor smiled as he found the switch. "Me! Ha!" he said triumphantly as he pulled it making the wall revolve back to the space ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The older Reinette gave him a tight hug before running down to meet her mother. The doctor was still in shock. Only moments ago she was a little girl and now she was all grown up!

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" a servant said wandering into the room. He had an irritated look on his face but it melted into a look of fear when he saw the Doctor.

The Doctor gulped. "Um...hi?" he said. The servant screamed before fainting on the floor. The Doctor quickly scrambled for the switch on the fireplace, trying to get out before anyone else saw him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor could hear the screams through the time window. If he didn't do something right now, Madame de Pompadour would meet an untimely demise. The window was locked, the TARDIS couldn't leave the timeline, which left one option. The Doctor ran at the window and crashed through it into the ballroom, falling gracelessly to the marble floor(he really had to make some time to teach himself how to fly properly). He got up carefully and looked around him. Everyone was staring at him with a mix of shock and fear on their faces.

"D-DRAGON!" The king shouted in fear and the whole room erupted into screams.

The Doctor rolled his eye. This was starting to get annoying. It was fine when little Reinette called him a dragon, but this was getting a bit to much. "Oi!" he said, "Do know how offensive that is? I'm not some medieval monster! I am a Pterodactyl, thank you very much!" The response to that was even more screaming. The Doctor rolled his eyes again and sighed. Human could be very easily frightened. He ended up saving them anyways. The Doctor can't tell why he puts up with them sometimes but he keeps doing so anyways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Hey! Sorry this took awhile. I Hope you guys liked it. also sorry, if this one was a bit boring. yes, I did change the story so the the kissing scene is gone. Sorry, but as he is a dinosaur and she has not seen him in humanoid form, I figured it would be a bit creepy. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
